


Lokison - Illustration / R&D

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre



Series: Lokison [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre
Summary: Dessins, illustrations et recherches graphiques pour Lokison.Joyeux Noël !
Relationships: Parental!LokixHarry
Series: Lokison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073738
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le tout premier dessin que j'ai fait pour Lokison. Je n'ai jamais pensé à l'utiliser pour illustrer l'histoire car Loki a l'air trop désespéré de sa grossesse. Hors, J'avais dans l'esprit que Lokison serait juste un amas d'amour, d'espoir et douceur. Ce dessin ne rentrait pas dans le thème à mon goût.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre dessin destiné à illustrer le chapitre de Lokison. Sauf que je l'ai abandonner en cours de route. Les cheveux ne sont pas en couleurs. Je trouvais Loki à la fois trop confiant et sûr de lui avec sa peau bleue. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment-là, durant sa grossesse. Ce dessin à donc était laissé en plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les premiers dessins de Harald. J'ai carrément sauté l'étape du bébé et il a toujours un an, plus ou moins, à chaque fois que je le représente. Un très jeune enfant. (Je ne sais pas dessiner les bébés. >.>)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé de dessiner un Harald Bébé. Le genre qui ne sais pas s'asseoir et juste babiller en étant sur le dos. C'est pas encore ça. En plus, Loki se tape une morphologie étrange sur ces dessins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ici, il s'agissait plus de chercher comment modéliser Loki. Garder le personnage sec, musclé et bien construit joué par Tom Hiddleston mais lui donner le poids, les rondeurs et la douceur attribué dans Lokison. Ces dessins sont des échecs sanglants. Bourrés d'erreurs de proportions, ils sont vraiment affreux. Pourtant, ils m'ont aidé à mieux visualiser mon Loki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une recherche pour visualiser Harald d'un enfant de 1 ou 2 ans à un enfant de 7-9 ans. Je ne savais pas vraiment où irait l'histoire. Je savais juste que Harald serait un enfant heureux. Mais serait-il exubérant ? Introvertie ? Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'idée. Mais il serait heureux. Je l'ai donc fait joyeux.  
> Je me demandais aussi ce que pourrait être les cadeaux pour lui dans la chapitre 3. Tout les jouets dessinés sont là pour donner une idée, une image. laquelle me charmerait le plus. Le furet blanc et les cubes ont été retenu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est ma page de recherche favorite.  
> Loki rêve de pouvoir couper les cheveux de son fils. Alors il m'a fallut imaginer comment pourraient être coupés les cheveux de Harald. Autant vous dire que je n'aime aucune de ses idées et que je le préfère la tignasse sauvage. Loki n'est pas de cet avis.  
> En cherchant une coupe de cheveux, une image d'un futur possible a poppé devant mes yeux. Celle d'un Harald plus âgé, 18-22 ans, se faisant passer un savon pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles de sécurité dans une forge. Loki est trop féminin et Harald trop musclé mais l'esprit est là. Ainsi, j'ai déterminé ce que ferait Harald plus tard, notament, comment Asgard sera -peut-être- intégrée à Lokison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une recherches pour aider à visualiser les vêtements que portaient Loki et Harald pour le Noël 2014 dans le chapitre 3.  
> D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont maintenant des tâches de rousseurs. Ils en auront dans la suite de l'histoire. A chaque fois que je les manipule à la plume ou au crayon, ils en ont maintenant...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mort de Harald.  
> Autant vous dire qu'en écrivant le chapitre 4, j'ai faillit tuer Harald une fois adulte. Herm. J'ai très vite changé d'avis. D'autant plus qu'il serait mort foudroyé par le marteau de Thor et que Loki serait complètement anéanti de voir son trésor le plus précieux et sa merveille mourir. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite pour cette histoire. Je veux que Loki et Harald soient heureux. Je veux un happy end ! Donc le dessin est là, mais Harald ne sera pas tué. Absolument pas.
> 
> Allez écouter Hej Na Wsgorze de Jar.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvjxynAtTcQ  
> Je trouvais que cette chanson allait bien avec ce dessin. J'imagine parfaitement Loki se trancher la gorge pour faire couler son sang sur Harald lors d'un rituel et lui redonner la vie. Mais Loki mourrait assurément.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration pour le chapitre 3. Je l'ai imaginé comme une photo avec Harald avec Vladimir et Vladislav faisant les idiots derrière lui. Pourquoi les jumeaux Wallace sont en chats ? Parce qu'ils sont à moitié vampire et que j'ai gardé le mythe du vampire pouvant se transformer en chauve-sourie et en loup. Tant que j'y étais, je leur ai aussi donné une forme de chat. Vive les chats !


End file.
